vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vase
Summary Vase is a member of the magic cabal "Dusk Waiting to Awaken", who appears in Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Necessarius Special Admission Test. A loyal member of the magic cabal, he continued the goal of the magic cabal even after the defeat of their leader Arlands Darkstreet, becoming de facto leader of the group during their operation in Stonehenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 8-B with magic. Unknown with high-quality summoning of Nyarlathotep. Name: Vase Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least City Block level with magic (Trapezohedron's lightning easily knocked out Tatemiya Saiji and several other Amakusa). Unknown through high-quality summoning of Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu, a being presumably much weaker than Nyarlathotep, is described as a being humans cannot possibly handle, having the power to literally destroy mankind and end the world if summoned with 100% accuracy; and the horrors that could be unleashed by the Necronomicon grimoire are said to be capable of destroying a city or a country) Speed: At least Peak Human (Could keep up with the Amakusa) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range. At least several meters with sling, tens of meters with Trapezohedron Standard Equipment: Trapezohedron, red jewel, leather belt, paper Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Light will disrupt his Trapezohedron spell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trapezohedron:' Using the "Shining Trapezohedron", as told in "The Haunter of the Dark" Cthulhu Mythos story as a basis for the spell, Vase has a trapezohedron-shaped jewel to represent the jewel found in the story. In the story the Shining Trapezohedron was the medium used to summon the Outer God known as Nyarlathotep. The trapezohedron was normally kept within a special box while supported by seven pins. The jewel's power was not invoked when the seal was broken. Instead, it summoned Nyarlathotep when the lid was closed and the jewel was covered in darkness. Vase needs only to invoke a small chant and then cover the jewel he carries in darkness (For example, by covering it with his hand or swallowing it) to summon Nyarlathotep as he appears in the mythos story. The spell summons a mass of black smoke that falls from the heavens. Lightning shoots out in every direction from the black smoke. However, as the jewel requires darkness, no matter how forceful the method, any light reaching the jewel is enough to end the ceremony. When exposed to light, the black smoke disappears instantly. Chant: "From the moment I become involved with you, I vow that I will not return alive. Oh mocking god, use the darkness filling this stone to destroy everything for this one last night." **'Summoning:' Additionally, it has been mentioned that by using a proper spiritual place like Stonehenge, which is closely related to the course of the sun through the sky, to represent the “box” and placing the trapezohedron in the center, Nyarlathotep could be summoned with relatively high quality. Doing so risks exposing Vase and his allies to the danger as well, but it would create a mass of violence great enough to easily slaughter the entire Necessarius defending force present there. **'Sealing Magic:' Vase can use another spell based on the Trapezohedron by attacking a single piece of paper to a "container", like a car. The paper has been torn several times and twisted such that seven sharp stakes appear to be sticking out of it, resembling spider legs or strange fangs. By doing this, Vase makes the container itself a symbol for the trapezohedron’s box. Even if the "box" itself is fragile, it still has the seal needed to switch between summoning the evil god or not. Once that seal is made, the inside and outside are fundamentally cut off from each other. Simply put, it is magic that prevents anyone inside the container from ever wanting to leave no matter what happens outside. *'Red Jewel:' Vase also uses a red jewel, which he swings around in a leather belt bent into a U-shape like a sling and then propels towards the target like a missile. When the red jewel hits the target, it emits a pitch black darkness, which then absorbs the target completely, even their screams. The jewel is said to represent the red jewel that is said to call in a frog-like evil god found in some story in the Cthulhu Mythos. Most likely, this refers to the toad-like red jewel and the unnamed creature that is looking for it found in the short story "The Thing on the Roof" by Robert E. Howard of Conan the Barbarian fame, one of Lovecraft's correspondents in weird fiction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier